


I Remember You

by SarkySquirrel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky likes cuddles, Bucky's a Cutie, F/M, I don't know what else to say, Kidnapping, Memories, My character, Oh god, Steve's bisexual, Telepathic Communication, Torture, bucky's also a little shit, but with Darcy, fluffyish end, i've been debating whether to post this or not, mentions of torture, small angst, small mention of fitzsimmons, well i am now, wolf shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Steve and Bucky returns to New York. Only Bucky doesn't remember her. And she's brought about 70 years worth of baggage with her.<br/>I suck at summaries. Basically Bucky X OFC, with a side of Clint X Coulson, Steve X Darcy, and Skye x Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember You

        "Who was the sniper?"  
        Steve turned to his best friend, with a frown upon his face. After their most recent mission, the Avengers were in uproar as to why they weren't informed as to what was actually going on. Bucky hadn't said anything while everyone else voiced their opinions, stuck in his own thoughts. Steve understood that, he'd only recently come back to Steve after the fall of the heli-carriers. He was slowly regaining the memories of the years he spent as the Winter Soldier.  
Bucky spoke once Tony had finished rattling his mouth off at Fury and Coulson. The Avengers all felt surprised, angry and deceived with Coulson stepped out of the shadows as the new Director of SHIELD. Coulson's own team of young geniuses stood beside him, Skye and Natasha sharing flirty glances occasionally. Clint was the most angered of all of the heroes. After his husband "died" Clint fell into a dark, empty space. It took Natasha months to pull him out of it, to go on missions and actually start eating again. When Coulson revealed himself, Natasha had to hold Clint back from doing something he'd definitely later regret.  
After Bucky's question was brought to the light, the room went silent. Coulson shared a look with Fury, one that could have been confusion but was probably one of recognition. Skye and Jemma shifted closer to each other, Skye avoiding Natasha's gaze while Simmons squeezed Fitz' hand. The three assassins and the national icon all noticed this. Steve tensed, while Bucky closed his hands into fists, gritting his teeth. He hated being lied to, or the truth being hidden from him. Both of them did.  
        Before Coulson or Fury could answer the conference doors opened and a girl stepped in. She wore dark skinny jeans, a tank top the same colour as midnight and heavy black combat boots. The tank top was stained with splotches of red, trailing from her right shoulder, where a small knife protruded from the broken pale skin. Long, purple hair covered the right side of her face, but was tied in a messy braid flowing down her back. A pistol was secured in her thigh holster, and a sniper rifle hung from her uninjured shoulder. Her lip was split and trails of red dribbled from her forehead. As she strolled in she pulled a USB drive from one of the few pockets she had, and slammed it into Coulson's hand. She didn't say anything, just stared at Coulson and glared at Fury.  
Fury spoke up after the glare, while Skye was handed the USB and Jemma directed the mysterious girl to sit on the table. Fitz collected the first aid, and together helped clean her up. "This is the sniper. Avengers, meet Sydney. Sid." he paused, " Well you know who these people are."  
Sydney saluted and nodded. "Yep," she smiled trying not to move while the knife was pulled from her shoulder. Then she spoke to each of the heroes, pointing at Tony first. "Hacked into you." Bruce was next, "Followed you around India." Thor looked apprehensive as to what she was going to say. "Who could forget learning about the Norse Gods. Also ran into Loki a few years back." Clint and Natasha smiled. "Budapest." Was all she said, confusing the others in the room. Then she reached Steve and Bucky, faltering before she could say anything. Jemma had pulled the knife out and had stitched her up neatly. Steve couldn't believe it. Bucky glared out of the window, only one name came to mind when he looked at her. She smiled at Steve. "Grew up together." The statement confused the living daylights out of everyone in the room apart from Steve, Sid, Coulson, and possibly Bucky.  
Sydney didn't look at Bucky when she spoke finally, opting to look at the floor. "Tried to kill me." Bucky looked up from his thoughts, the memories returning like that statement held the key to everything. He saw the burning building and the burnt remains of what he thought to be the target. That switched to Brooklyn, 1920's, a smaller Steve with a girl that looked like Sydney, only having brunette hair instead of purple. They were smiling and laughing and having fun without the fear of any consequences.  
        He did nothing. Didn't move, didn't reply, only stared at the girl.  
        Fitz and Simmons quickly got to work on stitching Sydney up again and making sure they wouldn't rip. Tony just blurted out. "Wait, you hacked me? What? That's impossible."  
        Sydney smiled and held a cloth to her head. "Not impossible, just a bit unlikely. Oh by the way you should really up your security. It was way too easy for me to get into your servers." Coulson sniggered, remembering that she did that job for him and how much fun Skye and Sid had messing with JARVIS. "Also please tell me just how many guys are gonna be inside next time you want me to go and get some info." She directed at her boss, before picking up the rifle she had dropped on the table carelessly.  
        Steve spoke up as she exited. "You aren't staying?"  
        She turned around and walked backwards. "My job is done. Sorry Steve. See you around." She took one last glimpse at Bucky before pushing through the doors she once entered through. Both Steve and Bucky had donned frowns on their faces while Tony was incessantly trying to find the leak in his security.

                                                                                                     *                         *                         *  
        The next time the Avengers meet Sydney, she's not exactly herself.  
        They were in the middle of a fight, conveniently in front of Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower, or whatever Tony was calling it nowadays. Rogue AIM agents thinking they can beat them. The Hulk roaring while smashing their puny shitheads. Tony's blasting them from the sky. Bucky's ripping them to pieces, the usual fighting techniques.  
        Until something new happened.  
        At first Steve thought it was a new enemy, one they hadn't seen before. But then when it attacked the guy about to shoot Natasha, he knew he recognised the creature.  
        It was a wolf, but larger than the ones usually found in Canada or the US or anywhere in the world. Variations of grey covered the beast, the right front leg smeared with blood. He had seen this in the forests during the war. Usually he only caught a glimpse, but one time while out on patrol, he came across it. The beast was helping a fox escape a trap. As the animal attacked the enemies, Steve could see the arrival of Coulson's team in the smoky distance. It growled baring its large blood stained canines before jumping on the guy who shot at it.  
        Soon enough with the combined howl from the wolf and the Hulk the few remaining contenders stumbled away, tremors of fear streaking through their spines. The Hulk returned to Bruce Banner, and all that was seen of the wolf was it dropping to the ground, breathing heavily. Steve knelt by its side, before a flash melted it down to a girl. Sydney, to be precise. A Sydney who's shoulder had torn open and there was a gunshot wound in her side.  
        Skye and Jemma joined her at the ground and Sydney murmured. "S'not from AIM. Canadian hunters." Coulson stood in front of her, eyebrows knitted but he nodded, while he and Agent May helped her up and stayed there to support her. Skye and Jemma shared a few concerned glances, careful not to say anything around the people they were with. That made Steve anxious; they were avoiding the subject, which made him think that whoever shot Sydney wasn't a Canadian hunter.  
        Coulson looked to Tony. "We need to borrow your infirmary." Sydney had hung her head, the loss of blood slowly forcing her to lose consciousness. Tony merely nodded, not about to fight the guy who would willingly tase him and watch Super Nanny while he spasms. Steve followed behind wondering when Sydney had gained this ability.  
        Before her entrance after that mission, the last time he'd seen Sydney was 1928. Bucky, Sydney and himself were in the apartment he and Bucky shared. He was sick, the summer heat getting to him, Bucky as usual was stuck looking after him, when he could have been out working. Sydney entered the apartment, completely ignoring the social standards that women lived by at that time, wearing trousers with a blouse and working what others would consider a man's job, working for some of Manhattan's elite as their stable girl and occasional competition rider. But Brooklyn born and raised, they could never take her out of Steve and Bucky's lives. She returned with some food, she never told them how she got it, Steve was just thankful they had something to eat. Bucky smiled wider than ever when Sydney arrived. She the same. They both set to looking after Steve, Sydney holding a cold rag to his forehead and Bucky making the soup Sydney had brought with her. After that day they never saw her again. Steve thought she just got too caught up in her job, and Bucky just went out, got drunk and danced the night away, opting to ignore the feelings he never acted upon.  
        They were in the tower by the time Steve stopped remembering that memory. Bucky was raising an eyebrow at him, much like what he used to do back in the day. Sydney had completely lost consciousness as of then but was still breathing thankfully. Bruce was working on patching her up, both on the inside and the outside.  
        Soon enough Sydney was out of surgery and healing. Bruce let everyone know of her makeshift super serum and Steve wondered even more about what happened to her. After the good news broke everyone went to bed, fatigued from their previous fight. Pepper welcomed Coulson and his team of misfits into the guest rooms in the tower, to which they gratefully accepted. Skye however snuck off to hang out with Natasha and Clint and Coulson decided to reinstated their marriage, and everyone was thankful Tony's tower had soundproof rooms.  
Steve had tried to sleep, he really had. But his mind was far too awake. He wandered the tower, eventually making his way down to the infirmary, and sat beside Sydney.  
        She moved around in her sleep, mumbling incoherently occasionally. Steve watched as her face contorted from a smile into a frown of pain. Steve sat back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling, entirely focused on his thoughts.  
        "Can't sleep?" She smiled sleepily, blinking in the dim lights of the room.  
        Steve broke away, looking at the girl in the hospital bed, inhaling heavily. He nodded, before replying. "It's too hot."  
        "Bed feels like marshmallows right? Feels like you're about to fall off any minute." She sat up, lifting the glass of water on the bedside table to her lips, happily accepting the cold flow of water.  
        "How'd you know?" It was odd to hear that Sydney knew what the beds felt like. Of course she was there in the 20's but not during the war.  
        "I used to sleep on bales of hay back then." She coughed as water decided to go down the other pipe. Steve sat up to help her, patting her on the back, like she used to do, soothing her through the fit. "Thanks."  
        "How did you survive, Sid?" Steve blurted out, aware how uncomfortable that question was.  
        "It's a very long story, Stevie boy. I'm not sure you really want to hear it." She spoke hoarsely.  
        "I have time."  
        "Okay then." Sydney nodded. She could trust him. He was Steve, a brother to her way back when. She pointed at the messenger bag that Coulson had retrieved for her from the makeshift HQ they had. "Could you get my bag please?"  
Steve nodded, placing the bag on the bed beside her. Inside she had a manila folder, much like the mission ones he usually received and had to fill out regularly.  
        "You remember when I disappeared?" She started keeping her hand flat over the closed folder, staring at it and occasionally glancing at Steve, noticing his nod. "Well that wasn't voluntary." Steve's head shot up, his eyebrows knitted together as he silently demanded answers. "I was kidnapped, along with a few other girls in Manhattan, by HYDRA." Steve was on edge already his hands were now fists and a low growl could be heard sometimes. She handed him the folder, watching as his eye widened as he read what was inside.  
        Sydney told him about some of the experiments that were performed on her, though she didn't go into much detail, the memories being far too painful to suffer all over again. She told him how she was the only girl to survive the tests, which led them to start mixing the DNA of animals with a modified super soldier serum. Only the wolf stuck and she was subjected to so much torture, testing her limits. She managed to escape a couple of times, the punishments getting worse and worse each time she tried. Once she was strong enough she was brainwashed, the same chair they used on Bucky being used on her. It worked and for a good 40 years she was a HYDRA attack dog. She had some missions with The Winter Soldier. However what HYDRA didn't know was for the final 10 years under their power, Sydney started regaining her memories. The machine they used to wipe her stopped working and instead started affecting her brain in other ways. She had better control of the wolf inside of her, heightened senses, the ability to communicate with others through telepathic messages when in her wolf form. She played the rouse for a while, pretending to do their dirty work. When they found out she was herself and the machine didn't work, they sent the Winter Soldier after her. He place a bomb in the building she was squatting in at the time, and set it off when she came back. Sid knew there was a bomb, she had piggybacked the comms signal to listen in to what they were saying. She planned to fake her death and leave her clothes to make it look like she was dead, before running in her wolf form.  
        Steve had the file open in his hand, he had listened to her story, tears threatening to spill. He should have looked for her, he and Bucky both. She wouldn't have just left without a goodbye. "You might have heard of my codename, especially during the war. Blaidd Drwg. The doctor who 'created' me was a Welshman, it kind of stuck. Now I go by Silverwolf."  
        He sucked in a breath. He remembered the Commandos and Peggy talking about the mysterious Blaidd Drwg, translated to, "Bad Wolf." He breathed. He had though the Bad Wolf a myth, a lie told to rookies to scare them.  
        "Yeah. Not just a myth. I had escaped from the same compound you saved Bucky from a few days before. I took out a couple of the snipers in the woods for you."  
        "I thought that path was a little too deserted." Steve smiled sadly.  
        "Well, I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself. You're still skinny, little Stevie to me."  
        "How did you survive all these years then? I was frozen in the ice and HYDRA regularly put Bucky in cryo. If you were on the run all that time then how are you still alive and perfectly healthy?" He asked, before shaking his head. "Apart from the bullet wound in your side."  
        "Side effect, of all the shit they pumped into me." Sydney looked away, head hung low.  
        Steve lunged to hug her, Sydney softly crying into his shoulder. It was the first time she'd told anyone. Not even Coulson knew the extent of what they did to her. He sat on the bed beside her, and hugged her shaking form. He tried not to jostle the wounds, but one look at her shoulder showed only a fading scar. He suspected the bullet injury was healing just as quickly.  
        For a good five minutes, Sydney cried, holding onto Steve, making sure this was all real and that she wasn't just hallucinating. When she calmed she spoke softly. "How much does Bucky remember?"  
        Steve admitted. "I don't know. He sometimes asks me if certain things have happened, mostly to do with when we were kids. Other than that he mostly keeps to himself." He wanted Bucky to talk to him more about it, but then again he was happy with what he got, because Bucky could completely shut him out and not even ask him anything. Which would be unbearable.  
        "D-does he remember m-me?" She stuttered, trying to keep the tears from flowing again.  
        Steve started."I don't thi -"  
        "- he does." Bucky was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, the metal glinting in the moonlight. Sydney saw a glimpse of Brooklyn Bucky in his posture, which quickly changed to something in between that and the Winter Soldier.  
        "Bucky." She murmured as he entered the room slowly.  
        He sat by Steve on the opposite side of the bed. Steve smiled, to which Bucky replied, "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you about," He paused. "everything. It's kind of a lot. I'm surprised Sydney even told you half of what went on in HYDRA."  
        Steve nodded, there was a lot he left out when it came to talking to Sam about it. "S'okay Buck. Whatever happened, I'm with ya 'til the end of the line."  
        "'Til the end of the line, punk." He smiled, the expression widening as he looked at Sydney.  
        Steve knew it was time to go back to bed at that point. To let Sydney and Bucky talk it over. "I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow. And don't forget to get some rest. Both of you." He joked as he exited, remembering the two of them ragging on at him to get some rest when he was ill.  
        "We won't." Sydney called back, smiling as Bucky took her hand in his. "How much do you remember?"  
        "Most of everything. Some of the Bucky things are slightly hazy though." He sighed.  
        "What about-" She was about to ask about the mission to kill her but he interrupted.  
        "I remember. I'm sorry."  
        Sydney leaned back against the pillows, "S'okay Buck. 'm alright." She murmured the need to sleep slowly overtaking her.  
        "Is alright, special Sydney code for really not alright at all?" He smirked, swiping a finger over her knuckles.  
        "Why?"  
        "'Cause I'm alright too."  
        Sydney smiled sadly before closing her eyes. She felt Bucky's hand move away and opened her eyes again, about to protest when she saw him move to lie next to her, hugging, holding her close. He held her left hand, interlocking their fingers and rubbing her palm, as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She tucked into his neck, feeling the soft rise and all of his chest and he watched over her, protected her.  
                                                                        *                                        *                                                *

         Sydney woke up to the sound of crashing near her and she immediately tensed up. Then she found Steve by her side with a comforting hand on her shoulder, while Bucky had disappeared. All that could be heard was Tony's screams for help and Bucky growling "I'm gonna kill you."  
        "Whaaa-" Her sleep addled mind couldn't form words properly and the morphine keeping her down was doing its job.  
        "Tony came in to check on you and found you and Bucky cuddling. He took a picture and now Buck's tryin' to kill him."  
        Smacking her lips together, before taking a sip of water, Sydney merely responded with, "Oh." She pulled her t-shirt up to check on the damage made by the bullet and found only bruising left. "Well, is there comms in this place?"  
        "Yes, Miss Sydney. Anything I can do to help?" A voice from nowhere in particular answered. Sydney knew this was JARVIS, remembering she changed his accent to that of a cockney one as a joke a while back.  
        "Could you tell Bucky I'll be in the communal kitchen when he's finished?"  
        "Of course, Miss Sydney." The A.I replied.  
        "Thanks." She smiled before pulling her legs out of bed, picking up her bag and walking to the elevator doors. Steve stood by her side, amazed how she was even up and walking after the injuries she had sustained the night before.  
        "So I take it the Canadian hunters from yesterday were in fact HYDRA?" He smiled as they rode the elevator up to the communal floor.  
        "You'd be correct, Steven."Amusingly using his full name. She knew Steve didn't like it all that much, but it was still hilarious.  
        "Ah thought so. Come on, let's get you some food." He smiled as they entered the large open spaced room with a living room, dining room and a large kitchen. "Anything in particular?"  
        "Bacon. Lots of bacon. And pancakes." She smiled.  
        Steve laughed, and nodded. "Bacon pancakes it is." He pulled out the equipment and ingredients to make the delicacy.  
        Once the bacon was in the pan, the smell awoke everyone in the tower. Skye and Natasha were the first up, both looking fairly rumpled and like they didn't actually sleep at all last night. Skye hugged Sydney happy she was awake and okay. Sydney drank her cup of tea while Natasha interrogated her about Steve and how long he'd been able to cook for, because he apparently hadn't cooked since he woke up. Clint and Coulson were second, followed closely by FitzSimmons who again looked like they had been awake all night but not for the same reasons as Skye and Natasha had been. Bruce sat up from his nap on the couch and joined the group at the kitchen happily accepting a cup of coffee from Natasha. Pepper entered the room, looking very professional and awake, but once she sat at the bar, sat with her head in her hands.  
        Finally Bucky walked into the room, smirking proudly as he picked Sydney up and placed her on his lap once he sat in her chair. Sydney raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and leaning into a soft kiss on his lips. Bucky reciprocated, poking his tongue into her mouth, while she playfully nibbled his lip.  
        When Tony joined the party his goatee was missing. Completely. No evidence of shaving, no blood, just gone. Bucky smirked, while the rest of the team just broke into laughter. Steve included, which really set Tony off. "What? You're just gonna laugh? Shouldn't you, I dunno scold him or something?"  
Sydney almost snorted her tea, Steve laughing louder than ever, his eyes crinkling at the corners. None of the Avengers had ever seen Steve laugh or even smile as much as he was now. None apart from Bucky and Sydney of course.  
        Steve shook his head before moving the bacon to a large plate, and placing more in the pan. Sydney and Bucky both instinctively poked their hand out to grab a strip each. Steve, expecting this, slapped away one of the hands smirking when Sydney dropped the piece. Bucky got away cleanly though and tore it in half, giving the other to her, and almost inhaling the meat. Sydney did the same and Coulson couldn't help but comment. "You wolfed that one down, didn't you?"  
        Sydney rolled her eyes, before chuckling at the bad pun. Steve expertly chopped the bacon strips into pieces before mixing and pouring the batter into another pan. As the pancake formed he dropped pieces of bacon inside and flipped the food, catching it. "I was almost hoping you wouldn't catch it then." She sniggered, Bucky choking on her tea as he recalled the many failed attempts at flipping the pancakes.  
        "I seem to remember that you weren't that much better at it either." He smirked, as the pancakes began to pile up. Sydney grabbed her large mug out of Bucky's hands, taking a sip and reciprocating the glare he gave her with her own.  
        "Yeah, but I could never cook back then, and I still can't right now." She defended herself. "In fact Bucky was the only one who could do it." She smirked, craning her neck to the long haired brunette she sat on.  
        "True he was, but he couldn't cook for shit." There was a gasp of shock after Steve swore, and Sydney and Bucky were confused. Steve relayed what everyone thought of him. "Oh yeah, they all think that I'm a virgin, I've never seen gay porn in my life, and I don't swear."  
        Bucky and Sydney just looked at each other, glance at the group and at Steve before laughing out loud. Steve shook his head and finished stacking a plate and moved onto the next one. "Oh my god, no. They seriously don't know? Oooh, can I tell 'em, please?" Sid begged. while Steve nodded.  
        "Go on then."  
        "Okay first of all, Steve's a little shit. Always has been, always will be." Bucky nodding to agree. "Secondly, he's not a virgin. Hasn't been for what 80 years, now?" She looked to Steve, who did the math in his head.  
        "Yeah that's about right."  
        "And finally, gay porn isn't gonna affect him, other than to turn him on. Even more so than the usual stuff." She dug into the stack of pancakes that Steve place in front of her and Bucky. He'd already started digging in. She had better catch up or there'd be none left.  
        "What?" Tony didn't quite understand what she was saying.  
         Talking with food in her mouth, Sydney shook her head. "Fine I'll spell it out for you, simpleton. We had no money. Bucky worked at the docks, I worked for Manhattan's elite as a stable girl, he sucked cock to have enough cash to afford medicine and food." She pointed her fork at Steve, who smiled innocently.             "Get it now?"  
        Steve raised his eyebrows, "Don't talk with your mouth full of food." Sydney rolled her eyes and swallowed.  
        "Steve's gay?" Clint blurted out, his brain finally catching up to the situation.  
        The trio currently feasting on pancakes all replied. "Bisexual." To which Sid added, "But leaning more towards the D, last time I checked."  
        "If the D is Darcy, you'd be very much right." Another voice added as she entered the floor, alongside Jane and Thor. To be fair, she hadn't seen Steve for around 70 years when he very much was definitely into dick. Steve smiled and placed the half eaten plate on the counter to pick Darcy up and kiss her happily. Once they broke, Darcy introduced herself. "Hi I'm Darcy. Nice to meet you, I've heard nothing about you."  
        "Sydney, nice to meet you too. And, seriously? Nothing? You haven't mentioned me once?" Sydney growled. Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her firmly planted on his lap. Darcy had picked up the plate and moaned at the deliciousness of the food.  
Steve held his hands up in surrender. "In my defence, I didn't know what had happened to you and I rarely talked about back then anyway."  
        "Hmm. So you steal my books, and you never mention me once?" She reminded him of the time where, yes, he did steal her books and read them. Darcy gasped an oh, as if she finally figured out who actually owned the books that Steve had in his room.  
        "If it makes you feel any better he didn't mention me either." Bucky smiled from Sydney's shoulder, raising his eyebrows at Steve and smirking. He wasn't getting out of it, Steve knew that.  
        "Steven Grant Rogers!" Sydney over did it, clearly joking. "Your two best friends, who stuck with you through thick and thin, sickness and health and you never, not once even mentioned us?"  
        Darcy pointed her fork at Sydney. "You and I are gonna be great friends."  
        Both Bucky and Steve gulped. "Oh shit."  
        The two girls simply began manically laughing, before Sydney stopped because Bucky tickled her sides. "Hey!"  
        Coulson began after taking a deep breath, "We've all learnt so many new things today. Maybe it's time for us to leave. Have the day off Sid." The rest of the Avengers nodded, and left for their respective places. Tony, Bruce, Jane, Fitz and Simmons all scuttled off to the labs. Clint and Coulson left for their floor, Natasha and Skye descending on Natasha's floor once again. Darcy pulled Steve away to her bedroom, leaving Bucky and Sydney alone in the kitchen.          
        "So what to do now?" Sydney sighed feeling Bucky's boner under her ass.  
        "The gym is free." The corner of his mouth tipped up.  
        "Hmm, I could go for a round or two. See if you're as strong as you were." She smirked sliding off his lap and walking backwards to the elevator. "I mean you are getting on in your old age."  
        "Oh, I'm getting old? Aren't you the same age as me, possibly older than me?" He followed, stalking her with lust in his eyes.  
        "Nope, August 13," she pointed at him, "August 19." She pointed her thumbs back at her. "Forgetting things in your old age, huh?" She smirked as he snaked an arm around her waist in the elevator, pulled her closer to him and pushed his lips against hers, smiling into the kiss. He was happy she was back, his life feeling a little nicer than before.  
                                                                                *                                         *                                         *  
        Sydney had Bucky pinned underneath her, when Coulson entered the gym. They had been alone, and after Sydney shut down Stark's camera they took advantage of that alone time. Sydney still had to train though, and thought she might as well do it with her old friend. They kept her wolf powers off the table though. Bucky didn't particularly want to get ripped apart and Sid didn't want to rip him apart. It was fairly reasonable.  
        "Sydney, you in here? And preferably decent." Her boss called as he hesitantly entered the gymnasium, and the mats they were 'practising' on.  
        Sydney laughed singularly, before turning to look over her shoulder at him. "Yeah, we're decent, and here. What do ya need, boss?"  
        "You but I think Sergeant Barnes may want to know about this." Coulson crossed his arms looking at the couple on the exercise mats.  
        Sydney lifted herself off of Bucky before holding her arms out to pull Bucky up. "So, what is it?"  
        "Strucker. A Baron Von Strucker." Sydney's expression turned cold. Bucky too almost changed into the Winter Soldier. Coulson continued as they briskly walked to where Skye was set up. "From the USB you retrieved for us, Skye decrypted some of the information that was on it. Strucker was one of the files."  
Sydney leaned on the edge of the computer table. She looked at the files, all German names until she recognised hers. She double tapped the small pixelated folder and bit her lip as it requested a password. Without saying anything she tapped her forehead, oblivious to the looks she was getting from everyone in the room. The dark red keyboard glared at her, she knew the answer. She did. She knew it. She walked to one of the clear columns and banged her head against the wall a few times before remembering. "Ah, fuck. Yes I have it." She rubbed her forehead as she typed in the password.  
        "Beast of America?" Steve questioned.  
        "First codename under HYDRA. Got changed to something that would flow better." She flapped a hand as all the files opened up. Pictures, statistics, reports, examinations, everything. Most of the pictures that were taken were of her passed out on examination tables. She could hear Bucky tense up behind her. She couldn't bear to see herself and closed the windows. One particular photograph appeared on the page. It was of when she was younger, before she was taken. She was with a teenage Bucky and Tiny pre-serum Steve. She looked at the report clipped next to it. Inside transcripts about her and her life, the lack of parents, no one to miss her, where she worked that sort of thing.  
        They had been planning it. For so many years before.  
        Bucky could see Sydney's rage boil over. She growled changing into her wolf form before Bucky could reach her. He stepped back, watching the large beast he knew was his friend. "Sid, Sydney, just calm down." He held his hands out in front of him, watching her breathe heavily. "Hey, hey it's okay. We're right here." He stepped forward and watched as she sat on her hind legs, and held her head down. Bucky walked over and stroked behind her ear, smiling as she leaned into the touch.  
        Coulson watched the pair before speaking up. "We can keep looking through here, if you want to go. I'll give you a call if we get anything." He nodded. Sydney looked at Bucky and he glanced at the group.  
        "We're gonna go for a walk." He smiled, to both the team and the wolf. "C'mon."  
                                                                                    *                                         *                                       *  
        By the time Sydney had reached the bottom of Stark Tower, she had changed back to human. "Thank you, by the way. For calming me down." He held the door open as Sydney exited the building, holding his right hand as they walked through the dark streets of Manhattan. She hadn't actually taken any time out of her schedule to just go for a walk since she came back. "It's been a while since I've done this."  
        "S'okay." He replied as the strolled down the street to Central Park. "And I know. I mean I go jogging with Steve every once in a while, but not this." He didn't notice the black non-descript van following them.  
         As they reached the North entrance of the park the black van and a large SUV skidded into their view. Bucky pulled his pistol out from his jeans. He always carried it, never to sure if someone was going to attack him. Sydney pulled the knives from her jacket. She threw one of the small silver blades at one of the lackeys, hearing the thud of a body hitting the ground a few seconds later. She screamed "Bucky!" as she saw him knocked down to his knees. Someone grabbed her from behind and the stinging prick of a needle in her neck. She sunk to the concrete, her world darkening. The last thing Sydney heard was Bucky screaming her name. She tried to answer but her throat wouldn't work. The darkness took over as she was hauled off her knees and dragged to the van.  
                                                                          *                                         *                                         *  
        "Bucky?" He woke to the sound of Steve's voice, a warm hand shaking him awake. He held Steve's shoulders as he widened his eyes trying to clear the darkness.  
        "Ste- Sid? Where's Sydney, Steve?" He started his throat catching as he realised what happened. He never should have let his guard down. He should have learnt that by now.  
         "Bucky, Bucky? Stop, slow down. What happened?"  
        He held his head in his hands, and recalled what happened. Skye hacked into CCTV to try to get a trace of the cars, as a video link popped up. After Coulson's affirmation, she clicked on it and what they saw, Coulson's mouth dried up. "Guys, you better come see this."  
                                                                           *                                         *                                          *  
        "Wakey, wakey, little wolf." Sydney lifted her head, the darkness still covering her eyes. "Quickly before your surprise is ruined." She heard Strucker's voice, remembering it from all those years ago. She opened her eyes to a harsh, blinding light. Squinting she got used to the light, and tried to move. Her hands were tied down to the arms of a chair, her ankles chained to the legs. The ropes on her wrists dug in to her skin. Her mouth was dry from disuse, she licked her lips trying to get feeling back. "How do you feel?"  
        "Oh just dandy." She hissed, her head feeling fuzzy.  
        "Well, you have a few minutes before you get your surprise." He smiled maliciously. She was wary of what this surprise was supposed to be.  
        "Oo, is it a puppy?" She laughed, only to receive a backhanded slap, splitting her lip open. She spat out blood, and glared at Strucker. He only smirked back and picked a knife up from a side table. It glinted in the light of the overhead lamp. Quick as a flash, the knife slashed her shoulder. She didn't scream, she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of causing her pain. She bit her tongue to stop the noise from escaping.  
        "Now now, this won't do. Come on, wolfie." He cut through her jeans, ripping her skin, causing a line of blood to be released. "Scream for me, little one." When she didn't he slammed the knife into her thigh. She couldn't hold it in. She threw her head back as a scream ripped from her lungs. "That's what I wanted. Ah, your surprise. Look up, pet."  
        She looked at the large screen on the wall in front of her, seeing her friends watching with horror. She breathed heavily through her nose and out of her mouth. The pain sizzled as her body tried to heal, even though the knife was still jammed in her leg.  
                                                                            *                                         *                                          *  
        Steve and Bucky returned to Stark Tower, Bucky's mind filled with concern. On the wall of the communal area, A dark picture showed a live feed of a dark room. Bucky heard a wail, and immediately knew it was Sydney's.  
        "No.." He breathed as he saw her in pain, and the man who caused it smirking on the screen in front.  
        "Ah, Winter Soldier. How nice of you to join us." Bucky growled at Strucker, faltering as he turned the knife in Sydney's thigh, causing another groan from Sydney. Coulson looked to Skye who, out of the way was running a trace for the location of where she was being tortured.  
        "What do you want Strucker?" He spat, looking at Sydney's pleading eyes behind the soon to be dead man.  
        "What I want, I already have, Soldier." He sneered. "But I thought you deserved to see your precious friend as herself before she becomes my pet once again." Bucky saw Sydney's eyes widen, and start to struggle in her bonds. "Now now, little one. It won't hurt. Much."  
The chair she was sitting in was a modified version of the one he was brainwashed in, and they could only watch as metallic clamps held Sydney down as the head set, covered her half of her face. Strucker pushed a ball gag into her mouth, not wanting her to bite her tongue off. She wouldn't be using it but it's the thought that counted.  
        The scream that ripped from Sydney's lungs was unbearable, it was physically painful. He had sat in that chair, he remembered the pain it causes. He couldn't watch, turning on his heel and shutting his eyes. He never wanted to hear Sydney in that much pain.  
The video cut out a few seconds after the screaming stopped, Bucky needed her back. He hoped the brainwashing hadn't stuck. Skye, had pinpointed the location to Wanaque Reservoir in Oakland. Coulson looked to the Avengers and nodded. "Suit up."  
                                                                           *                                             *                                         *  
        "Blaidd Drwg. Do you respond?"  
        "Yes, Sir."  
        "Good, take what weapons you want. You'll need them for your mission." Sydney walked to the wall of weapons and took two pistols, pulling ammo onto a strap. She tucked two knives into each of her boots, in her jacket, jean pockets.  
        "Ready?"  
        "Yes, sir."  
        "Your mission is to take out these two targets." He handed her two pictures. One of a blonde, man wearing stars and stripes, the other a brunette, with a metal arm. They looked familiar but Sydney knew better than to interrupt.  
                                                                           *                                             *                                         *  
        As they approached the reservoir, Bucky had a sense of anxiety. There should have been more people protecting the base. It was far too easy to approach the place. Steve and Bucky exited the car, just as Thor and Iron Man landed beside them. Clint and Natasha arrived on Clint's bike, while Coulson and his team hopped out of their van. Skye stayed in the van, showing the blueprints of the base, Steve and Bucky were the first to infiltrate it, if the base didn't suddenly explode.  
        Hiding behind their vehicles, The Avengers wondered why the base was blown up. Then the fight started. From the side, Hydra operatives after Hydra operatives marched out, throwing the group into action. There was no sign of Sydney or Strucker anywhere, which both angered and concerned Bucky. He shot three soldiers before he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend. Then he ran after her through a forest and into a clearing, where Sydney knocked him to the ground. She looked at Strucker who ordered her to kill him, from off to the side.  
Bucky growled at the man before trying to reason with Sydney. "Sid, it's me, Bucky. You know me."  
She growled pulling a knife from her jacket and leaping forward. "No I don't!" He dodged the knife, defending himself and throwing her back, a few metres away from him.  
        "I don't want to hurt you, Sydney. Please don't make me." He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. Strucker is who he wanted to hurt. Slowly.  
        "Too bad." She pulled her gun and shot at the metal armed man. Something flashed in her mind, the familiarity returned along with pain. She held her head as the man approached her cautiously. Strucker was screaming at her to get up and strike. Her brain was reshuffling, she didn't know what to believe.  
Her mission was clear though, and she had to complete it. She tackled him to the ground, locking his legs under her body and pinning his arms above his head with one hand. With her other hand she pulled a knife from her boot and held it to his throat.  
        "Sydney, please." He squirmed under her, the knife dug into his neck, a single prick of blood discharged. "Please don't do this." He begged. Sydney could hear Strucker in the background commanding her to finish him. While she was distracted, Bucky freed his hand knocked the knife away and kissed her, mumbling, "Please come back to me." as he did.  
        The kiss lasted a few seconds but they brought her memories back. She smiled out of the kiss and Bucky smiled back, before his face contorts into pain. She looked up and saw Strucker standing behind him, lowering a gun with a malevolent grin on his face. The bullet had ripped through his abdomen, possibly a lung, and he was finding it hard to breathe. "No. No, Bucky, no." She lowered him to the ground, and grabbed his hand, placing it over the wound. "Keep pressure on here. I'm gonna go kill Strucker." Bucky tried to get up, but Sydney placed a hand on his sweaty forehead and shook her own head, "Please just stay still." He stroked her cheek and breathed, "Go get him." She nodded, standing up and throwing her gun to the ground.  
Snarling at Baron Von Strucker, she leapt forward, shifting into her wolf with a roar and bounding toward the killer. She heard Steve yell Bucky's name and knew he was in good hands. She leapt on the man with her mouth open, her teeth sharp and ready to spill his blood. His screams were contained in the forest but her friends watched her tear and rip apart the German out of pure rage.  
        Once his screams died with him, Sydney was left with blood covering her jaw and her rage dripping out of her. She turned to see the Avengers watching her with horror in their eyes. She was a monster, and now they knew the harsh truth. She hesitantly walked over to Bucky, still in her wolf shape, and communicated telepathically with him. _Hey._  
 _Hey. Are you okay?_ He smiled up at the large wolf, his hand and Steve's putting pressure on the wound.  
         _I should be asking you that._  
 _I'm alright. Just a bullet, I've had worse._  
        Sydney whined, _I'm sorry Bucky. You can see the way they look at me. I can't..._  
 _Go. If you need to. I'll wait for you_. He nodded, an affirmation to her.  
        She closed her eyes and shook her head. _I can't ask that of you. You should move on._  
 _You don't need to ask. I'll do it. You're the one for me. The only one I've ever had eyes for._  
 _Bucky.._  
 _I'll be okay. So will you, just come back to me please._  
 _I will. I promise. I just need to sort some things out._ Sydney nodded, reassuring him that this time she would come back.  
         _Go. And I love you. By the way._  
 _I love you too, Bucky._  
        She twisted on her toes and disappeared into the forest, looking back through the tree line as Bucky watched her go. Then she ran. Through more forests, through cities and towns, she didn't know where she was going. Other than west. Maybe she'd go and visit her friend Stiles and his supernatural filled town.  
                                                              *                                                 *                                                 *  
        A week after the Strucker fight Bucky was up and running. All that was left of the gunshot was a round scar. Bucky missed Sydney though. Steve had tried to get it out of him as to why Sydney left or where she'd gone. Bucky didn't say anything, knowing he'd feel guilty and blame himself for her leaving. It was now six months since Sydney had disappeared into the forest. She hadn't called, or texted or communicated with him in anyway. It was driving him crazy. He'd tried going out but it just reminded him of Sydney and the sadness. His nightmares never really stopped. He spent most nights clutching an old t-shirt of hers, the smell keeping him safe. Steve tried to get him to talk but he just shut everyone out. Not even bacon pancakes could get him out of bed.  
        It was Steve's third try at getting Bucky to do something, when his phone rang. It was Natasha telling him to meet her on the roof alone. the call ended there. He told Bucky he'd be back later and ascended to the roof where he found Natasha talking to.. Sydney. She looked like she hadn't slept in months.  
        She looked away from Natasha to find Steve and softly smiled. "Hey."  
        Steve stepped forward, a frown loitering on his face. "Why'd you leave Sid?"  
        She hung her head, before looking back up at him. "I needed time. To deal."  
        "With the brainwashing?"  
        "Well, yes but mostly the way you all looked at me like I was some kind of freak monster." She admitted.  
         _That's why Bucky wouldn't talk to me,_ Steve thought. "So, back for good?"  
        "If every time you see me, you don't think I'm a monster then yes." She shrugged, tucking her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.  
        "The only way I'd think of you as a monster is if you didn't go down to Bucky's room right now." He smiled, moving to hug his old friend and basically sister.  
        Natasha supported him. "He's been moping around ever since you left."  
        "Well, that's going to have to change, isn't it?" She joked as Steve and Natasha walked into the elevator, Sydney following behind.  
                                                             *                                         *                                         *  
        "Bucky? You awake?" Steve asked through a crack in the door. The soft grunt he heard in reply answered him. "I got a surprise for ya." Sydney sneaked inside, and sat on the edge of the bed. Bucky's right arm was covering his face in an attempt to block out reality. The sheets were twisted and contorted around his body.  
        "Not right now, Steve." He rolled around in his bed, his hand caressing her thigh. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Sydney smiling down at him. "You came back." He exasperated, sitting up in bed.  
        "I made you a promise." She replied as Bucky pulled her into a hug, refusing to let her go. She smiled at the retreating Steve, who shut the door behind him. "Heard you been moping without me?"  
        "No..." He mumbled into her neck, absorbing the warmth. So much better than a t-shirt. The t-shirt he pushed away.  
        "Sure about that?" She jabbed his side, tickling him. He would refuse to admit he was ticklish, but in the right places, he was gone.  
        "Mmhmm."  
        "Okay, I believe you." She nodded, giggling as Bucky licked her neck, before kissing her lips. "Mmm, I missed that. And you."  
        "I missed you too."Bucky grinned, pulling the jacket off her, lying her down and contorting into her side, he pulled the cover over her body and held on tightly. "Please don't leave again."  
        "I won't. If I did, I'd be taking you with me."  
        "Good." He kissed her on the lips before falling asleep next to her, comfortable, warm and with a smile littered across his face.


End file.
